gunsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Jocke Pirat
Past discussions: Talk Archive 1 | Talk Archive 2 Userboxes I have a question about userboxes, should we make other political userbox templates other than Template:Capital and Template:Commie? I know of a page on Wikipedia that shows different political userbox templates. *Okay, should they have pictures? Such as the elephant and donkey for republican and democrat? Userbox template Okay, I've made a political template, Template:Monarch. *I've noticed that the political templates have been used by more users frequently, and was thinking that we need more. [[Wikipedia:User:The Ministry of Truth/Userboxes#Political Theories|'See here']]. The page I gave a link to shows more political userboxes, it's up to you whether we make them or not; (if we do there are a few I think we shouldn't create). **Okay. Thanks Thanks looks great --Climax-Void Chat or IRC Should this wiki have an IRC channel? *Okay. Wiki Hey Jocke Pirat, I've recently proposed a wiki, and wanted to know if you might want to contribute to it if it is accepted. Could you look at the proposal and tell me what you think? *Thanks. **Hey Jocke, could you give me an opinion on another wiki I proposed? Deleting an image I need article "500 Magnum" to be deleted. Thanks Rifle Category I`ve been looking around, and it seems to me, that Category:Rifles is cludged. It has assault rifles, bolt rifles, general info and other odds and ends. Is it supposed to be a directory for all rifled handguns? (Because if it is, then Blunderbuss does not really belongs.) Perhaps this category should be cleaned up and dedicated to less general selection (like, say, bolt-action and semi-automatic rifles)? Alice 02:47, 30 April 2007 (UTC) * Blunderbuss is most definitely not a rifle - it has no rifles in the barrel. Nor muskets like Brown Bess are rifles, in all honesty. And while Assault Rifles do fullfill the criteria, in theory so do machineguns, submachineguns, pistols, revolvers, bolt-action rifles, self-loading rifles and hell knows what else. (Some new grenade launchers also have rifles in barrels, for example.) So, I was wondering, weather Rifles should be a general hub for all rifled firearms (in which case, there is a need for bolt-action and self-loading rifles separate category or categories), or category rifles should be cleaned up, and all assault rifles and shotguns removed from it. Alice 21:09, 30 April 2007 (UTC) ** Bah. I`m starting to think that there`s a miscommunication somewhere. My point is, that Blunderbuss does NOT qualifies as rifle, and all Assault Rifles have specific category Category:Assault rifles, so they don`t have to be included into Category:Rifles. If anything, linking from Rifles to Assault Rifles would be better idea. *** So... If I were to go and fix miscategorisations, would anyone mind? Alice 02:45, 1 May 2007 (UTC) History Section? I`ve been thinking about historic firearms, like blunderbuss, muskets, percussion rifles, and such, and I think that it might be a good idea to put them all into "History" category, or something similar. As a criteria of what goes to History, and what not, I suggest to put in history all firearms, which were created before the invention of unitary ammo, and try to classify all firearms that use unitary into modern categories. By unitary ammo, I mean mass-produced metallic shells filled with gunpowder and capped with bullets, which used capsule ignition. Would that work? Alice 05:25, 2 May 2007 (UTC) * I`m not sure there will be enough of material for five categories without them looking pretty bare. If I were handling this, I`d convert all four lock types into articles, and categorised them all under early firearms. Though, it`s just IMO, maybe Brain40 can fill all of those pretty good. Alice 21:03, 2 May 2007 (UTC) ** Got it. Alice 22:13, 2 May 2007 (UTC) Grenade Launchers I`ve added category for hand-held grenade launchers, and some articles into it. Can you please stick it on the main page along with other categories? Also - just how far "firearm" goes? I know, that cannon isn`t for including here. But Me Deuce is included, so... Would human-carried flamethrower belong in this wiki? How about automatic grenade launchers? * That`s what I thought, but there`s things like LPO-50, which use powder gases to toss out liquid ball of flaming mix. Can`t decide from first sight, if it`s projectile, or not. What about automatic grenade launchers? The big kind, which are set up on tripods like machineguns. Are those still fair game for firearms, or they are closer to artillery, at that? ** Uh... Tough criteria. If only hand-held weaponry passes in, them Ma Deuce does not passes, nor any of the heavy machineguns (need tripod to fire from, and tripod is a kind of artillery mount) or large-caliber sniper rifles (Can`t fire them offhand - will rip your arms off. Need to fire from bipod.). Let me put it this way. If we allow machineguns, which require two-man team to set it up on tripod and ready for fire, we should allow for same kind of automatic grenade launchers. On the other hand, if there is no man-portable version, and grenade launcher has to be installed on the vehicle, it gets pass. Correct? If so, what about miniguns? They are certainly not hand-held, but I believe there are versions, which could be set in tripods and fired this way... 18:50, 19 May 2007 (UTC) *** Fair enough, I guess. As far as I understand it, we should define as gun anything that can be carried by a man, and fired by pressing a trigger. What about Maxim machinegun, though? As far as I understand, it only can be encountered on the wheeled mount. Same with KPV - it is only in wheeled or mount versions. I suggest to define it as following, to omit the possible controvercy. "Firearm - gun-type weapon, which can be reliably carried/towed around by infantry and is fired by trigger operation. Anything with caliber over 0.5 inch that can not be carried and fired by one person is artillery." This definition is wide enough to include things like Maxim, Gatling and RPG-7, which are usually considered firearms, but narrow enough to exclude 37mm cannons and mortars. (This definition will exclude KPV from the firearms, but I think that 14.5 mm heavy machinegun is closer to artillery, anyways.) 14:08, 20 May 2007 (UTC) * Cool. 15:12, 20 May 2007 (UTC) Polish Gun Wiki Hey Jocke Pirat, I just had an idea, how would you feel about a Polish Gun Wiki? I had the idea since, there are a lot of polish users on Wikia, and you are polish yourself. Get back to me when you can. Images Hey Jocke, a lot of the images I've uploaded in the past have been from other sites, some from image searches, is that okay? *Even if I didn't notify the sites I got them from? (I'll delete the images if you want me to). **The problem is I don't remember where I got a few of them. Except the diagrams, I remember where I got those. I guess I'll just delete the ones where I don't know the source later. Also, shouldn't this site have a fairuse template? Yo I recently came here and was looking around and liked it. But i could not help but notice that alot of weapons have a article for every version. Though this isn't wikipedia, i really feel that having 4957349 articles on almost the exact same gun is silly and detracts from the viewing experience. Just wanted to voice some concern BonesBrigade 20:15, 10 March 2008 (UTC) Merge Hi I noticed we have two articles RPG-7 and RPG 7 as thers no merge template I thought id tell you, could u delete one or merge them both or somthing? --'Climax Void' . ---------------------------- also the same thing here i just noticed Dragunov SVD and Druganov SVD--'Climax Void' . --------------------------- Never mind I just merged the article content and redirected to the currect name --'Climax Void' . Delete Please delete Sarah Palin and .50 Action Express its just spam --'Climax Void' . Wikia Sports footer for the main page Hey, Jocke Pirat My name is GentleBen. I'm the founder of the Toronto Maple Leafs Wiki. I've created a footer template for wikis in the Wikia Sports category. The footer has links to the Wikia Sports main page, as well as the major wikis in that category (including this one). Several other genres of wikis have this type of footer, but sports did not until now. If you're interested, have a look at the Maple Leafs Wiki above, and scroll to the bottom to see the footer in effect. If you wish to add it to your wiki's main page, add the following code: Thanks for your time. --[[User:GentleBen|GentleBen 19:54, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Admin Thanks alot! It'l be easier to get rid of senseless junk articles now --'Climax Void' . regarding adding something so that a user can include knives. My strong suggestion would be to NOT ADD it Here, but to create an entire new Wiki and have it called Edged Weapons or something. That way the increasing Firearms wiki doesn't get too big, and I thing the edged weapons wike would travel along the same lines of "what about this" and "let's add this". The next thing you know, its super huge, and very hard to Accurately manage. PS Regarding firearms, IMO I would limit it to barelled weapons carried by a single person. And as for "rifle", I'm just a newbie to firearms, but I'm thinking to not get all caught up in wether a barrel is rifled or not. i.e. muskets and whatnot. Again, you guys would know more than me in that catagory. And I'm guessing for the older guns, I would agree to have all the "self contained bullets" in one catagory, and the black powder/etc where you have to do more than one step to get the thing to shoot in another catagory (like the rifles in the Revolution and Civil War, where you loaded the gunpowder, rammed it in, then loaded the projectile. Within that catagory, you could split between black powder, smokeless, flint lock, and whatever.) I think the KEY would be to think of all the different catagories, than make folders for them. You know someone is always going to post in the wrong area, or bring up something that was already brought up. This way, they can easily be directed to the proper forum/ directory. Mr Tring. lxedwards@bop.gov :This wiki is a firearms wiki, not a knife wiki. There will be no articles on knives outside of a bayonet article, which is a subject directly related to such. Firearms themselves include any projectile-based weapon, including artillery, rifles, muskets, handguns, mortars, and other such things. With the exception of the category "Pistols and Revolvers" which can be condensed into "Handguns" I feel the category scheming is doing well enough. If we do not differentiate between rifles and muskets we will probably have more complaints from more ardent firearm lovers. Since this is a wiki, anyone can edit it, and if there is a miscategorized article, there should be no problem with someone fixing this. There is also no problem with someone adding another category for cartridged systems and another for muzzleloading systems. Deleting page 'AR-10' Theres already a settled AR-10 page under Armalite AR-10. The page AR-10 is a failure page. --Dtlwarrior 05:39, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Hey I was just wondering if i could grab some admin powers, i'd enjoy being able to delete some spam pages. --Dtlwarrior 09:19, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Re:Welcome With all due respect, I've been to a wikia before. So, I know all the basics and tips to a wikia. I don't mean to be aggressive, but I'm actually on 2-4 wikias.Dbx25 19:06, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Yo I just got here and...first thing I see is a bunch of Unregistered User's have vandaled the hell out of like 3 gun pages. How many users that actually do stuff are on here? (I MEANT NO OFFENSE BY THAT WHAT SO EVER!) Sgt.Safe-Sex 17:33, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Stay ! Heck ya Ill stayBearfoot2 15:22, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Help Please Hello Jacques Pirat (Hope I spelled that right), I was wondering if you could help me with something concerning Mafia Era (1940s and 1950s) weapons, firearms and rifles. I need to know what the regular weapons they would use are. Thanks, Ambrivian (Curtis) P.S. I'm not familiar with talk pages on wiki's so you can either reply on mine or email me. New Guy Hi Jocke Pirat, I just sined up and did two edits. I have been over at Wikipedia for several years as a member of there “wiki firarms project”. I have created several articles and contributed to many. Most either about specific rifle cartridges or kinetic energy. To be blunt, my passion is the explanation of kinetic energy as it pertains to small arms projectiles. I can explain kinetic energy (recoil, muzzle and retained energies) both in Systems International (metric) and English units of measure. I had written some very extensive and understandable articles over at wikipedia but unfortunately the math majors and wiki physics project have either deleted them or rewritten them from a physics point of view. I see the recoil page is written from the physics point of view; conservation of momentum. I’m going to give Gun Wiki a shot (pun intended). I hope that plane English form a high school grad will be welcomed.Greg Glover 20:19, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Rename Remington ACR Page & Delete a Page The Remington ACR page should be renamed either Bushmaster ACR or Magpul Masada, because those are the real names of this firearm. I tried renaming it already, and it's because I didn't know this page existed. Because I named the new page Bushmaster ACR, I can't rename the Remington ACR page by its correct name, so I want to know how to delete one of these pages. -SPARTAN-014 RE: RE: Renaming Remington ACR How can I merge the two pages together? Under the Wikia help (beyond the basics), they don't explain how to merge pages. Thanks SPARTAN-014 02:03, April 25, 2011 (UTC)SPARTAN-014 Invalid Material: L96A1 AI (Accuracy International) L96A1 Artic Warfare link shows nonvalid information.... It could use some correction.http://guns.wikia.com/wiki/AI_Arctic_Warfare Wildcats What is the general policy concerning wildcat ammunition? If I want to create a page about the .375 Chey or SnipeTac, where would it go? Can they be made into new pages, or as subsections in the .408 CheyTac page, as it is the parent? Devang.home47 06:59, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Hi! :) I love your wiki so far! I don't own a gun or know much about them, but I do love them. I want a Ruger. Sorry if this is spam, but I highly doubt you get very many people say that this wiki is nice. :) StaraptorEmpoleon♥Øβŝȅŝŝȅɖ ŵǐțȟ βǐɼɖŝ♥ 05:22, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Question Do the guns/firearms have to be modern? Or can they be historic? SUPERCEREAL 15:14, June 7, 2012 (UTC)